Teach Me
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Ibiki is bored and saw Hinata just faint. What does a man who enjoys torturing others do to pass the time? ONESHOT IbikiHinata.


Notes: This is for DateMe.

Teach Me

Hinata, a young woman of 18 with flawless skin, pale purple eyes and long indigo hair that flowed down her back in small waves, was known for many things.

And, sadly, fainting was one of them.

It was one day, a sad day, the clouds rolled in turning the sky from a beautiful blue to a sad gray. It was a rain that tells you that something bad will happen, to run and hide.

Sadly Hinata did not run and hide.

It was these days that Ibiki loved the most. Days where you know something bad will happen... to others. Ibiki is head of torture and interrogation, and these were the days where he would be happier to 'help' his 'friends' talk.

But today there was no one and while walking down the street in a seldom boredom the tall and heavily scarred man spotted a young woman he could tell was none other than Hinata Hyuuga.

He remembered that young woman at the mere age of twelve with her short bob cut and baggy clothes, with her flawless face cover with a red blush.

A weakling.

She had grown. Her hair was longer. That was the first thing Ibiki noticed when watching the young woman. The next thing he noticed was her not-so-small breasts. His eyebrow twitched in an upward expression. It was then he saw something that reminded him who she was, her blush spread across her face.

And then suddenly as a blonde idiot, his fond nickname for Naruto, came rounding the corner and suddenly pounced on the little woman, whose blushed increase to the shade red paint, shouting out 'thank you' before running off.

Hinata fainted.

Some people gasped, others ignored it, clearly this isn't the first time it has happened.

Ibiki walked over and pushed some of the less-then helpful men away and picked up her limp body.

He took her to his flat and placed her on the couch. He stared at her, up close she looked a little older then her young self, but not by much. Her pale yellow dress suited her nicely.

Ibiki went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses, filling them with cold water he leaned against the fridge while drinking his.

He wasn't old, only 42, but he was covered in scars, his badges of honor. He was bald, opting to be bald rather then grow his hair and have tons of patches from where the scars were.

Suddenly he heard a gasp and looked into the lounge room to see a scared little Hyuuga girl looking wildly around.

Ibiki's first thought was that she was a lousy ninja, if it was him, he would have already gone.

Her scared pale eyes locked with his, "Ibiki-sensei," she managed to squeak out. He was places that she knew who he was, though he felt the need to explain why she was in his house, on his couch.

"You fainted." He said bluntly, and watched as her face became red once more, he wondered if she was going to faint again.

"I-I know. T-thank you s-sensei." She whispered while looking at the ground.

"Why?" He asked. Ibiki watched with amusement as her fingers suddenly start to fiddle with the hem of her dress. This was almost as much fun as torturing and interrogating those idiots who got caught with information. Almost.

"I-I-I just d-do." She whispered out, he could hardly hear it. He pushed further, "I saw it happened when the blonde idiot hugged you, or rather attacked you." He stared at her watching her face almost explode.

Instead of answering Hinata jumped to her feet, "I-I-I s-should g-go." She shouted, and then looked horrified that she had said something so loudly.

As she headed towards the door Ibiki realized he wanted to play for a little longer, "I can help you, stop your fainting if you wish." His voice came out in a rumble, sounding cocky and like a tiger about to eat his prey.

She stopped and looked at him, or rather the wall behind him, "R-really?" she whispered, "P-Please teach me." She cried with a slight begging sound added to her voice.

Ibiki swooped over to her and leaned down, before Hinata could even understand what was going on Ibiki pushed his hardened lips against her soft ones and pulled back just as fast.

He watched her face turn from blankness to shock, "Eh, e-eh?" She whispered and then suddenly her face exploded into a dark redness and her eyes rolled back, Ibiki caught her before she fell. Once more he placed her on his couch.

He takes it back. She is more fun then his work. Ibiki's dark eyes twinkled with thoughts of what she would do once she wakes up.

Though, really. He has to teach her to stop fainting.

It start to rain.

1

Notes: Let me know what you think ^_^

Jessica


End file.
